Mine
by FluffyLoveMama
Summary: SoraXRiku  This is my first Fanfic and Im doing it about my favorite couple from KH. This first chapter is kinda short but a sweet beginning to the start of their relationship, and a little background on Sora's life so far. Hope you like it.
1. Best Friends

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Drowsy eyes burned loathing holes into the moonlit ceiling. Sighing, Sora tossed over and beating his pillow again. Runing his fingers through his messy brown hair, he glanced at the clock. The angry red light that said 5 a.m. abused his eyes. _Great another sleepless night. _Why did this always happen to him? He had thought that everything was going so well. No one would've guessed how wrong one boy could be.

_I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be something Im not. In love with someone Im not. Your one of my best friends, you know that. But Im not __**In**__ love with you that way, the way a girlfriend should be. I love Namine, and though its taken us a while to actually get our feelings straight, we want to be together now. Im sorry, Sora.- Kairi_

Yeah, that was his wretched life for you. His girlfriend had turned lesbian on him. Giving up on the whole sleep thing, he shuffled his way downstairs for breakfast. Sticking a warm, gooey, syrup covered waffle in his mouth he poured himself some milk and he glided listlessly over to the table and found a note from his mom.

_Honey,_

_Went out shopping, won't be back for a while. Riku called and said to meet him at the island. Be back before dark and have fun. _

_Love Mom. _

He sighed. Kari had probably already told Riku what had happened which meant he would be waiting for Sora to come crying to him. Well that wasn't going to happen. No sir, he was going to suck it up and get over it. No more running to Riku every time something stupid happened. Squaring his shoulders, Sora promised himself he would stop being so whiney and childish. With his new resolution firmly in mind, he started off for the Island.

"So she dumped me." He said calmly, looking out over the waves. Riku hopped up on the tree next to him and said nothing. Just munched his popsicle and listened to his friend complain, like usual. But there wasn't much complaining this time. Sora was oddly calm about it. After spending the whole night thinking about it and the whole relationship, he realized he knew that this was going to happen but had just turned a blind eye.

"I should have know this was going to happen. Remember that time I thought I saw them kissing? Guess it was real." He laughed bitterly taking a big bite out of his slightly melted popsicle. The fact that he knew this might happen made it a little easier to deal with, but not by much. It was never easy when you had to break up with someone. He knew that even though this was the first time it had happened to him. He would probably never get used to the feeling. Maybe he should just stop dating. He tilted his head in thought. Nah.

Riku's hand reached up to wipe away the melted popsicle that was dripping down the side of Sora's face. He then sucked his coated finger into his mouth, licking off all the melted liquid. He had done it since they were kids, but something about it today made Sora want to scream that he wasn't a child and that he didn't need him to take care of him. But he did need him, so he didn't say anything. If Sora didn't have Riku he didn't know what he would do. He was always there for him, comforting him when he was hurt or upset or just being with him. Sora just wished he could be a little more independent. It probably drove Riku nuts that Sora clung to him all the time. And the last thing he ever wanted to do was make Riku mad or lose him. He was the one person he couldn't live without.

"So what are you going to do now?" Riku didn't look at Sora but out at the waves while he said this. He did that when he was thinking, but what was he thinking about now? How pathetic this whole thing was? He shrugged and turned back to looking at the ocean himself.

"Probably just try to still act like friends and forget we ever went out…" He sighed. That would be hard. It was always hard to forget a first love. It was going to be even harder since she was one of his best friends. He would have loved to have told himself that everything would have all worked out if Namine hadn't moved here over the summer, but he had known something was off before that. It didn't feel right. He could never figure out what was wrong but there was always something nagging at the back of his mind, screaming for him to let her go her own way. He had just always ignored it.

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Enough thinking about this stuff. It would only upset and depress him. "Lets spar a little." He hopped down from the tree not waiting for Riku to answer. He would never say no to sparing, and sparing would definitely cheer Sora up right now.

"Sure." He hopped down and followed Sora to where their swords were without another word.

Both picked them up and went to opposite sides. Crouching Sora was ready to start when Riku stopped him.

"Lets try something a little new." He said, a grin on his face. "How bout we mix all different styles of fighting with our sword play?" He smile went from ear to ear which meant he knew what he was doing and Sora was screwed.

"What do you mean?" He asked so he could try to get the upper hand. If he knew exactly what Riku was going to do them maybe he could finally beat him.

"Well, like say for instance you come in really close for a drive, I can dodge and instead of just using my sword I can hit or kick out or pull some type of wrestling move to beat you." Oh he did not like where this was going at all. Riku had always been bigger than him and if they started wrestling he was sure to lose. Not meaning that he was very skinny or not masculine in anyway, it just meant that Riku was a beast compared to him.

"That sounds like a dirty way of fighting." Trying to get out of this would be hard. He normally gave into whatever Riku wanted. Would his resolve hold out this time?

"Come on. Its not that bad and Im sure that even you could do it." There it was. The taunting that sent him over the edge. Riku loved to pick on him when it came to fighting, saying that he should just give up and play the princess and let Riku be the knight in shining armor. Well not this time. This time he would get stuck in the tower while Sora road in on the white horse to save him.

"Fine." He said crouching and getting ready for a lunge. It would be better to rush him and hit him while he was off guard. He sprang and did a side sweep to the left which Riku blocked and brought his sword around to try to hit Sora on the shoulder.

_Oh no you don't, _He thought as he dodged and try to come up with and upper cut to his chin. _Stupid. Why did I do that. _Just as he thought it Riku swung his sword around while leaning back to dodge the hit. The sword made contact with Sora's and sent it flying. He didn't have time to see where it landed as Riku pinned him to the ground.

"I win again." He smirk and peered down at Sora through is curtain of silver hair.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let me up. That was totally unfair that you brought that fighting style up, cause you knew exactly how I would use it." Of course he did. Riku had taught him every move he knew.

"Yes but that's also how you defeat your opponent. Know exactly what move they are going to make." He chuckled like it was so easy to know what Sora was going to do. That just made him even more mad.

"Whatever. Just let me up and we can do another round." He struggled to sit up but Riku kept him pinned. There was no way he was getting up if Riku wasn't letting him.

"You know, maybe this is just a faze Kari is going through. She may decide that its not for her and come running back to you." He brow creased as he said that.

"What does this have to do with anything? Let me up. And even if she did why does it matter?" He wondered why he had brought it up now of all times. Why would it make him make that kind of face?

"It matters because Im not letting her have you anymore." Before he could puzzle what he had meant by that, his lips were being crushed by his friends in a furious frenzy. With ravenous hunger Riku tried to consume Soras lips.


	2. What's Love Got To Do With It

Chapter 2: What's Love Got to do With it

He had finally done it. After all the years of suffering by just being Sora's friend he had finally snapped. He had put up with his crush on Kari because they were both his best friends and if they wanted to be together he would wish them happiness, but he knew it wouldn't last. As soon as the two little blonds had moved in a house away from Kari he new it was all over. She started having more girl time instead of hanging out with them like normal. Of course Riku could already see where it was going, he wasn't blind and being gay himself he could tell the signs. He was just pissed that it hadn't happened sooner so Sora wouldn't have been hurt. All he wanted to do was comfort the poor little thing and kiss all his pain away, but if he tried that Sora would run. Riku wasn't out about being gay, not even to his best friends. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Sora that he had been in love with him all this time, so when an opportunity presented itself he took a chance. He pinned Sora and took out all his frustrations in that kiss.

God his lips were so soft. He pressed his crushingly closer, trying to devour the small boy. He was too cute for his own good. He had quit struggling almost as soon as Riku's mouth had been on him which he took as a good sign. It may have just been out of surprise but Riku took it as a god send. His tongue darted out to taste those soft, pink lips. God he tasted so good. Like warm melting candy. He needed Sora to understand that this had been what he had been feeling the whole time. This consuming need to have him. He would never give him up again, even if he had to lock him away, Sora would be his.

Sora started struggling as soon as Rikus tongue darted out to meet his lips. He broke away from the kiss and struggled with all his might. He had to get away and figure out what was going on.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" His voice had rose a few octaves in desperation and in fear, which only made Riku want to touch him more. Riku put both of his small, thin wrists into one hand while his other traveled down his slender body.

"No. I won't ever let you go again Sora." He chuckled. He had no idea what he did to him. Every time his blue eyes hit him or every time his soft voice came across his ears, it was like a fire was being lit inside him. A fire that screamed to have Sora in the most basic way possible, and that was what Riku was going to do. He was going to fuck Sora.

Sora shivered as Riku's hand sailed over his body going for the bottom of his shirt. What the hell was going on? Why was he doing this? If this was a joke it was going too far, but if it wasn't….He didn't even want to think about that.

"Riku stop!" He couldn't help the high pitch whine that came out as Rikus cold fingers gripped the bottom of his shirt and started to pull up. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Oh god.

"Shhh…Sora. Be quiet now." Riku's lips descended on his in a fast fury. What would possess him to kiss another man? No matter how good it was feeling it wasn't normal. His head was starting to get fuzzy and he was losing his train of thought. Riku's fingers brushed over his stomach sending tiny shivers over his whole body.

Turning his head to catch his breath back he moaned as Riku's fingers went around his taut nipple and pulled. "S-stop it. This isn't right." His voice was losing its force though as he was losing way to the passion.

"How isn't it right? I love you Sora." His head snapped up to stare at Riku in amazement. What had he just said? That was impossible. Riku wasn't gay, he couldn't be. Then his situation suddenly dawned on him. Riku wasn't joking. He was actually trying to rape Sora.

With a burst of strength Sora shoved Riku to the side and quickly scooted away from him as fast as he could. "NO. Stop it." He was breathing hard, panting in his frantic attempt to get away.

Riku stayed where he was too, panting just as hard as Sora. He didn't make a move to come after Sora, but he looked up at him with hurt in his eyes. "Why?" The question made Sora's head snap up in confusion.

"Why what?" Why wasn't he going to let Riku rape him? That was slightly obvious. Of course he wasn't understanding his friend at all right now, so maybe it meant something else.

"Why do you run from me? Am I not good enough?" The hurt in Riku's eyes made Sora want to cry. He hated to see him like this, but everything was messed up and he had no idea how to fix it.

"Its not a point of being good enough Riku. You can't push yourself or your feelings on other people." He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and laid his head down. "I-I need some time alone. To think about….everything."

Riku started to reach for Sora, but when he flinched away he put his hand back down at his side. He had ruined everything in his haste and he felt awful for it. Now Sora hated him. "Ok. Is it ok if I stop in tomorrow to see how your…doing?" Really he just didn't want to lose him. Even if he had to stuff his feelings back down just to be his friend he would. He wouldn't let it get as bad this time though. He couldn't afford to lose it and attack Sora again.

Sora's blue eyes peeked out from behind his arms. Would he risk seeing Riku tomorrow? What if he wasn't ready to deal with…this whole thing? He sighed. "Yes, you can." Maybe he was making a mistake, but Riku would always get his way with Sora. Well….in some things at least.

Sora just needed to figure out how to deal with the fact that Riku was….gay. Not to mention the fact that he thought he was in love with Sora. That was impossible. How could he? Clearly Sora was not a good person to date after the little example of his last relationship. But still the main question was why? Why Sora? Was it because he was the only guy Riku hung out with? He shook his head to clear it. He would think about this later, not now. Now he had to focus on getting to his house safely with out another….incident.

"Well…Im gonna go now." He stood up to leave and backed away a little when Riku got up too. Pretending he wasn't scared he bent down to dust the sand off his pants. This was going to be a problem.

Riku noticed Sora flinch away and took a step back to give him room. He had really fucked up. It was just having Sora under him was such an over whelming feeling, he couldn't help but get sucked into it. And the truth was even now he still wanted more. He wanted Sora writhing in pleasure under him, but he would hold off. For now. He would make it to where Sora would fall in love with him and couldn't live without him. That was his new plan.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." He said, trying to act as normal as possible. He headed to the boat with a little joy in his step though. He now had a plan. He was going to court Sora.

It was perfect. Starting tomorrow he wouldn't let Sora have a moment alone. He would show him that he need him to be around and how horrible his life would be without him. Then hopefully Sora's feelings would start to develop more for him. He could only hope that was the case though, because now there was no going back to being friends. It was impossible. He would always want to attack Sora that way and wouldn't know how to hold himself back. So all he could do was hope and pray that Sora came to love him as much as he loved him, because if not it was the end of their friendship.


	3. More Than Friends?

Chapter 3: More Than Firends

Another sleepless night was not what Sora had planned, but he couldn't fall asleep after what had happened yesterday. The images just kept flashing in his head, over and over. The feeling of Riku's lips on him was all he could feel. He shivered at the thought. Why did he have to keep thinking about it. It was done and it was never going to happen again, at least not if he had anything to say about it.

He sat up and rubbed his temples. If he didn't get some sleep soon he might just lose his mind. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair and got up. He headed downstairs just as the phone starting ringing. He took a look at the clock. 7. Who would be calling at 7 in the freaking morning?

"Mom. Mom! Are you gonna get that?" He waited a few seconds before heading into the kitchen to pick up the phone. That's when he noticed the note from his mom. Gone again.

"Hello?" He picked up on the third ring. Silence answered him for a few seconds. He was just about to hang up when someone spoke.

"Sora?" It was Riku. Only he could get away with calling at 7 in the morning.

"Yeah. Its me. What do you need?" This was going to get tricky. He hadn't figured out his feelings at all last night, though he had come to the conclusion that Riku was still Riku. The whole problem though was that Riku thought he was in love with Sora. Why? Sora couldn't find anything about himself that was that appealing, and Riku could have anyone he wanted so why him? Riku was smart, handsome, and very popular. Sora couldn't wrap his mind around why he would like Sora or when he had realized it. Riku could do so much better.

"Ummm. Can I come over and talk?" Silence hung in the air as Sora panicked a little inside. He wasn't ready! But he couldn't turn Riku down, that would be rude. He didn't want to hurt Riku in any way, but he wanted to figure things out. Maybe they could figure them out together?

"Sure. I still need to shower, so head over in an hour." They hung up with Sora's chest feeling tight. He ran up stairs to pick out his clothes and hop in the shower, ignoring the tingly feeling he got when he thought about seeing Riku in a hour.

The doorbell rang just as Sora got out of the bathroom with a towel over his wet hair. He raced down the stairs to the front door, steadied himself, then opened it. Riku stood there smiling.

"Hi." Sora said, a little breathlessly leaning against the door for support. He ran way to fast.

"Hi." Riku reached up and ignored it when Sora tried to flinch away. He grabbed the towel from around his head and started to towel dry his hair. "So what are we doing besides trying to catch a cold?" There was a smile on his face which Sora couldn't see since the towel was covering his eyes.

Riku loved that Sora was letting him dry his hair now. Sure he had flinched away at first, but now he clearly didn't mind the contact. It might have been small, but it was still progress.

"Well I was thinking that since someone wanted to be the early bird, we should have breakfast in the kitchen. I haven't had any and I know you probably haven't either." He peeked from behind the towel to look up at Riku.

"Mmmm. Your right. Food sounds good." He rubbed Sora's spikes with the towel one last time, then put it around his shoulders and headed for the kitchen. Sora trotted after him, trying to keep up with Riku's long strides.

They sat down at the kitchen table, across from each other with there bowls in front of them on the table. Sora quickly started eating his so he wouldn't have to be the one to start a conversation. It never used to be hard to talk to Riku, normally they could talk about anything. But today was different.

Riku watched Sora quickly gobble his food down. How should he start this conversation without scaring Sora off. He thought that they were making progress, but that could all just be in his head. He slowly took a few bites of food and swallowed.

"So what do you want to do today? Go to the island?" That was a safe topic to start out with. He didn't have to bring up their confused relationship yet. They could just go slow, until Sora got used to knowing that Riku was gay. The only problem was Riku's body didn't want to go slow. Every time Sora was near him, his scent drifted near Riku inflaming him and making his body scream to take Sora. Right now with Sora looking adorable with his wet hair, Riku's body screamed to take him on the table and make him his. No, not yet. He would give it time.

Sora looked up from his bowl. Thoughts about what had happened at the island yesterday popped into his head. How could he go back there so soon without thinking about….that. No. He wanted to go somewhere else. Everything was too confusing and he needed time to think about it without images popping in his head. "Nah, we go there every day. Lets do something different."

That stunned Riku. He thought for sure that would be ok. Now he had to come up with a new place. He sat and thought about where Sora would feel safe with him and where it was ok to talk. Both their houses were out since they would be alone for too long. He couldn't come up with anything. "Where would you like to go then?"

Sora hadn't really thought about going anywhere. He had just thought that they were going to talk everything out then go back to the way they normally were. "Why don't we just talk here?" He couldn't see the problem with talking it over quickly here then going out for lunch like normal.

Riku was dumb struck with Sora's trust in him. Clearly he couldn't see the possibility of something going wrong with them being alone together. His nativity was so adorable that Riku wanted to shelter him from the cruel world. He was so precious and always thinking about the good in people. That's what Riku had first fell in love with in Sora.

Of course he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to talk to Sora and be alone with him. Maybe this way he could prove to Sora that they would be good together. "Sure. Lets clean up breakfast and head upstairs."

Sora washed the bowls out and laid them on a drying rack. The dish washer had been broken for a week and they weren't getting a new one anytime soon. He tried to focus on scrubbing the bowls instead of Riku's looming presence behind him. Even though Riku had jumped him before, he had stopped so that meant something right? That Riku wouldn't actually jump him again right? Cause if he was wrong, Sora had just sealed his fate. He was putting utter trust in Riku. They were going to be alone in his house all day. Well nothing he could do to change it now. He put the last piece of silverware on the shelf. "Lets go upstairs."

The Sims sucked. All Riku could do was run around and try to make friends and money to buy stuff. He couldn't figure out which button did what, so he ended up hugging and making out with a few random people which only made Sora laugh.

"That's the wrong command Riku. You want to press triangle to abort that." Sora snickered as Riku's character started flirting with a blond girl next to him.

"Its not as easy as it looks you know. This is my first time playing this wretched game." Riku was more of a first person shooter rather than an rpg gamer. He would rather gun down whatever got in his way than have to talk to it.

He kept pressing triangle until his character finally disengaged from the blond girl. With a sigh he started pressing random buttons again, trying to find the one that would help him buy things.

His character started moving on its own after he pressed a few more buttons. "Well that wasn't what I wanted." The character moved a few more steps up to Sora's character and grabbed him. They then proceeded to make out furiously, which made Sora drop his controller and gasp.

"ABORT. Abort it now!" He reached for Riku's controller and ended up falling into Riku's lap when he moved his hand out of the way. His blue eyes darted up as he still tried to reach the controller. "Give me that. You obviously don't know what your doing!" He stretched but it was just out of his reach.

Riku just hoped that Sora wouldn't notice how hard he was. The little make out session on the screen had got him thinking about kissing Sora and one thing lead to another in his over active imagination. He shifted, making sure that Sora wasn't on his semi-hard erection. It would only make things worse if he noticed.

And things had been going so well up to now. They had played a few other games and started chatting about different things and were getting alone fine. Stupid Sims just had to come along and screw it up. Of course Riku had been thinking about kissing and touching Sora the whole time, but he had kept himself in check. Until now.

He cleared his throat. "Ummm they are done kissing, so do you mind getting off me." The longer Sora laid in his lap the more obvious it would be how Riku was feeling at the moment.

"Oh." Sora sat up quickly, realizing he had been laying on Riku. He smoothed his shirt back down where it had ridden up. "So….what do you want to do now since its obvious you fail at this game?" He gave Riku a cheeky smile that just about melted his heart.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand where it was still fiddling with his shirt. "Stop doing that. Your making me nervous."

"N-nervous? Bout what?" The boy bit his lip. Another nervous habit that always drove Riku nuts. It mad him want to claim his mouth and bite that soft pink flesh. He resisted.

He sighed and retracted his had. "We need to talk." He leaned back against the bed and crossed his arms. "About us."

Sora resisted the urge to scoot away or run. He knew that this was the reason for Riku coming over and it would happen eventually. But he still hadn't decided how he felt about the whole thing. He hadn't run off screaming or avoided Riku, so that meant he at least accepted that he was gay right? But could he deal with Riku liking him like that?

Riku took Sora's silence as a sign for him to continue. "Since you obviously aren't that disgusted with me, I would like to know your feelings."

"Disgusted?" Horror spread across Sora's face. "I would never think that way. You're my friend no matter what gender you like." He paused and thought about it. "But I don't know how I feel about you liking me."

"Im taking that as a good sign too. That means that you don't think it would be gross to be with me, just something you haven't thought about right?" He questioned, hope showing in his voice.

"B-but…" Sora trailed off looking for an excuse not to think about it. "Why?" Was all he could come up with. "Why me?"

Riku was slightly taken aback by that question. "I love all the little quarks about you. Like how you sprawl across your bed and snore in your sleep, or how you only like to eat the marshmallows out of the lucky charms. I love things like that about you." He wondered if he should have told him, but he had a right to know.

"Oh." Riku had noticed things like that? Even Kairi hadn't. Well Sora noticed things about Riku too, but that didn't mean he was in love with him did it? Wait. In LOVE with Riku? That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Sure he loved him as a friend, and he had thought the question had just meant….well he didn't know what it meant. He was so confused.

"So what your asking me is if I love you?" His head was starting to hurt with all this confusing thinking. Why couldn't things just be easy?

"Yes." Riku said. "It doesn't even have to be love, it can just be like and we can build up our relationship from there." He said hopeful again.

"I…I don't hate you." Sora honestly didn't know how to answer any of this. He had just gotten out of a relationship so why did things have to get complicated already?

"Well…..that's a start." Then Riku got an idea. "Sora, go out with me. If you don't like it we can break up at any time, but until we are certain of your feelings why don't you try being my boyfriend?"

Sora gasp. "B-boyfriend?" He had no reason to refuse since Riku was right and if he didn't like it they could break up, but he felt a little weird. "O-okay." He looked down at his hands, embarrassed that his cheeks had turned pink.

Riku reached up and tilted Sora's face upward. "Don't be shy. I love you." He whispered. "Would you…mind if I kissed you?" This was the real test. If Sora freaked it would never work. If he didn't….

"I guess." Sora closed his eyes and held very still. Riku softly put his lips to Sora's. He was so happy he could die. Sora was now his boyfriend and he was allowed to kiss him. Life could get no better.

Riku's tongue darted out to taste those soft pink lips. Sora moaned and opened his mouth. Riku quickly dominated Sora's mouth, their tongues grinding against each other. Riku's hand sneaked to the end of Sora's shirt and grabbed the hem.

"R-RIKU!" Sora pulled away. "Just kissing." He said, panting a little.

"Ok. We'll take it slow." Riku hugged him. He should be thankful for being able to kiss him, and here he was trying to rush. He would be more careful from now on. "I love you."

"I love you too….maybe." Sora said as he leaned his head on Riku's shoulder.

Ok so this one was longer than all the others (don't expect that too often)

Tried not to but it kinda went lemony for a while.

2 So I had Time Is Running Out- Muse stuck in my head while writing this. Don't know why.

3 R&R please! And thanks to and Whimsical Dreamers for your reviews! They mean a lot. And thanks to my friend bangaxelhxc for helping me with the first chapter even though I posted before she edited it all the way through. *please don't beat me!*


	4. Uke Or Seme?

Chapter 4: Uke Or Seme

"YOUR WHAT?" She shrieked, and Sora thought the neighbors could surely hear. He blushed and made shushing noises to get her to lower her voice.

"Shhh, Kairi." He looked at her sheepishly. He was lucky his parents weren't home.

Kairi had come over early that morning to make up with Sora, and he had agreed right away to still be her friend, after all she was very important to him. They then started talking about the last few days and Sora accidentally let it slip about him and Riku. OOOOpppps.

"I knew he had it bad for you Sora, but I never knew that you were gay." Kairi had known all along that Riku like Sora as more than a friend even if he wouldn't say it himself. She however had never thought that Sora would feel the same. "If I had known that I wouldn't have dated you. You two are perfect for each other." She said calmly sipping her tea.

"W-wha?" How could she have known before him. Yes he wasn't very bright but he should have been able to get hints or something. "What do you mean perfect? Im not even sure if this is a good idea…" Sure he liked Riku, and the kissing was nice, but that wasn't all couples did and Sora had done some research. Some really terrifying, nightmare causing research. About sex. Between men. He shuddered thinking about it. There was no way he was letting Riku do that to him.

"What I mean is he totally coddles and pampers you, and you eat it up. Its like you two are two halves of a whole the way you finish each others sentences. Kinda creepy too." She took another sip of her tea and looked at the twitchy Sora and sighed. "Really Sora, what's there to be so scared of?"

"Tearing, bleeding from places, and other things I will never mention till the day I die." He shivered. He was never looking things up on the computer ever again. "Kairi! I don't wanna die!"

"SORA! Riku is not going to kill you. Just the opposite. He really cares for you so I'm sure he's took the time to research the best way to make it…..not painful for you. Just trust him, and if your that scared talk to him about it."

Sometimes the woman did make sense no matter how crazy it actually sounded. After they finished the tea and Kairi left for her date with Namine, Sora got ready to head over to Riku's. He had some questions about this, and Riku had bettered know the answers.

"mmmrrrr…ello?" Riku said as he opened the door. He always stayed up to late and as a result wasn't a morning person. Until he saw Sora that was. He quickly straightened up, pulling down his shirt and fixing his hair.

"You were still asleep? Really? Its 8!" Sora said shoving past Riku and heading for the boys room. "Your parents still here?" Not that it really mattered. They wouldn't hear anything the boys said in Riku's room. It was practically sound proof.

"Nah. They went to work and hour ago, after trying to get me up." He laughed scratching his stomach as he followed Sora up the stairs. He watched his little round ass as he walked. It looked like a peach. A juicy peach that he wanted to take a bite of. No. Bad Riku.

"So what game do you want to play today? Sims?" Sora sneered. Oh it was fun to watch Riku try to work the controllers and fail.

"Yeah right. You just want my character to kiss yours again." Riku said, plopping down on his bed. He put his arms behind his head and started to relax. "Well I only have first person shooters, which you suck at, so we are a no go on the games."

Sora huffed. "I do not want to see them kiss…" It would be better to just kiss Riku himself. Wait. Where had that thought come from. Never mind ignore it. "What happened to your other games?"

Riku ignored his comment about the kissing. He knew that would get Sora a little riled, if only in the way Riku had hoped. "Sold em." He sat up and stretched. "Think of something else."

"Why do I have to do all the thinking?" Sora pouted, his lower lip coming out in defiance. All it did was make Riku want to kiss him even more.

"Because you won't like my ideas of what we should do." Riku regretted saying it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Now Sora knew how much of a perv he was. Great.

Sora gasped. "CAN'T" He said backing away very quickly and tripping over a pile of clothes Riku had left on the floor. "We can't. T-that's just…" He couldn't think of a word that would describe his fear entirely.

"Whoa, calm down." Riku said hopping down on the floor next to him and helping him get untangled from the clothes. Good thing they were clean. "What are you freaking out about? Its only natural to want to do those things." Great now he was trying to come up with excuses for the way he felt about Sora. But it was true. It was natural for him to feel this way and he had felt this way for a very long time. So long that it was starting to get to him.

"Its only natural to be ripped to bloody pieces?" Sora all but shrieked at him. He shivered at the thought, and held up his arms to keep Riku at bay. No way that was happening to him.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, sitting back and giving Sora some space so he would start breathing normally. "No one gets ripped to bloody pieces."

Sora just stared at him. "Are you sure your talking about sex then? Cause I watch and anime and the other guy got ripped up." He hated the internet.

"Well your first problem was watching an anime without reading the label. It probably said that it was hardcore and to only watch if you liked gore. Your second problem is that you believed it. Sure theres a little pain at first but not the kind your talking about, and it turns to pleasure really fast." He couldn't believe that he was explaining this all to Sora. Well he knew he would have to, he just thought it would be further down the road. He thanked the gods that it wasn't, cause that meant Sora was thinking about the same thing. Even if he had got all of it wrong it was still progress.

"Really. It only hurts a little? No big bloody mess of me or you?" He asked shyly. He had actually started to take note of the topic they were on. Him and Riku having sex. When had he even started to give this an idea? Did that mean that he actually liked being with Riku?

"I don't know where you got the me from but yes, no bloody mess of you." He kissed the top of Sora's head.

"Well cause we don't know who's on top yet. Maybe we could do a coin toss for it." Sora smiled up and him with bright hope in his eyes.

The world darkened around Riku. His left eye started twitching no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Sora wanted to be…on top? NO. NEVER. Riku pushed him down on the floor and kissed him with a fierce passion. "Mine." His hands grabbed Sora's as they flailed around aimlessly.

"Wait!" Sora said, catching his breath when Riku started trailing kisses down his throat. "Why are you mad?" He said breathlessly.

He sighed, putting his forehead against Sora's. "Sora, I'm only going to say this once since no one has had the heart to tell you yet. You. Are. A. Total. Uke."

"Uke?" Sora had a puzzled expression plastered on his face. What the shiz was that?

"Yes. Uke. You're a bottom. There is no way with your adorable face and giggle that you could top me. I am the seme. Sorry." He grinned which showed that he wasn't really sorry at all. In fact he was rather happy.

"NOOOOOO. That's not fair. Your too big and won't fit. I have seen that thing in the locker room and there is no way this will work!" He thrashed against Riku to no avail. He was stuck under him.

"You looked at me in the locker room?" A blush crept up Riku's face. Sure he had taken peeks at Sora, but he didn't know he did the same. "Never mind. Anyway it will work if I prepare you enough." He smirk down at Sora, the blush being replaced by a lusty gaze in his eyes.

Sora blushed when he realized what he had admitted. Shit. "What do you m-mean prepare?" Sora didn't know if he really wanted to know. He had only watched that one video and it had scared him so much he wouldn't research any more. He had no idea how this really worked.

"Wanna give it a try? If you don't like it we can stop." Riku was hopeful. After all Sora was showing interest in the subject. Why shouldn't he want to give it a try?

"Uh." Sora thought about it. They could always stop if he didn't like it. He trusted Riku to take care of him so it should be ok right? Right? Well he didn't know but he gave his answer anyway. "O-ok. We can try it."

_**Muahaha yes I know Im evil but it at least leaves you ready for the start of the next one, which I already am working on! **_

_**Anyway, at the very beginning I had to put Kairi and Sora making up. Im not a Kairi hater, in fact I actually like her and am working on a story about her and namine to go along with this one. Anyway for all the Kairi haters, hate somewhere else (but still read my story before you go XD ) **_

_**Thanks to **__**Whimsical Dreamers**__** and **__**Sesshomarubaby18**__** for your review. Oh and **____** Needs to hurry and review. I love you guys. Sarah don't beat me for not letting you edit. Again. *Hides in fear* **_


End file.
